Raven Flight
by HellsingFanaticperson
Summary: Raven is running away, her control of her powers finally slipping when she meets someone in the city that is just about to make things worse.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Teen Titans, never have, never will :)

* * *

Raven pounded down the street as fast as she could. Her feet were unused to sprinting so much and so far and her thin shoes were not made for running, but she ignored their protests. Raven stumbled as she splashed through a puddle. Her long blue cape clung wetly to the back of her legs, completely soaked.

_I hurt him. I hurt Beast Boy._

She was sore and quickly losing feeling in her feet as she continued to run somewhere, anywhere away. Flight was not an option as that would mean the use of her powers, and her emotions were only just barely in check. Everything was numb and cold, wet and unreal. Raven reached a dead end, lost because she had not traveled around the city by foot in a long time. She whirled frantically to run back the way she came. It wouldn't be long until the Titans caught up to her, certainly. Her only advantage was that they would probably be looking in the sky for her, instead of in a dead-end alley all drenched and lost, like a little lost kitten. She felt more like a caged lion.

What had she done?

She was worse, worse than Doctor Light, or the Hive Five, or even Madam Rouge. She was worse, because she had succeeded. She had effectively erased a Titan. Beast Boy was gone; gone to another dimension, another time, or perhaps just gone. The trashcans around Raven shook, tipping over and spilling out their nasty guts all over the alley. The trash itself shook and levitated, uncertain of what to do with the loose magic that escaped Raven's tenuous grip on her powers.

"Get your emotions under control!" She scolded herself. Raven took a deep breath and tried to focus on remaining calm. She closed her eyes.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos."

_It was an accident._ She reasoned.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos."

_I didn't mean to. I could explain._ Raven consoled herself. But even as she told herself that, another thought creeped into the back of her mind. _What if they don't listen?_

"Azerath Metrion-" She began.

"Zinthos." A deep male voice finished.

Raven whirled to find the source of the noise which had eerily originated from behind her.

Slade stood there, his single eye leering at her from his half-black, half-orange mask.

Raven took a step back. "What do you want?"

He laughed in response, a deep foreboding chuckle that sent shivers down her spine.

"Nothing Raven, I don't want anything. I was simply passing by and saw an old friend in need." He took a step forward towards her and folded his arms behind his back. Raven backed up as he advanced, keeping the space between them equal.

"I don't need your 'help.'" She snapped, her eyes flashing red. "I saw what you did to Robin, to Terra, when you 'helped' them."

She didn't need to see his face to know he was smiling behind the mask. "You give me no credit, dear Raven. They both improved greatly due to my help, and Terra even managed complete control of her powers." His eye looked at her quizzically like a carrion bird inspecting a potential food source. "Although I imagine your powers are much more complex than hers." He was walking around her now, circling. It was almost like he was stalking her, he was the panther, and she was the prey; A raven.

Raven's eyes began to glow an unnatural white, lighting up her usually shadowed features. Her hands began to leak dark energy. Black fire covered the backs of her hands and licked at her palms. When she spoke, her voice seemed layered as if it was not just Raven talking, but many other dark creatures chattering simultaneously.

"Leave me alone." She threatened.

"Temper, temper." He chided, "Wouldn't want to lose control and accidentally hurt someone."

_Again._ She finished mentally.

"I don't care if I hurt you!" She shouted and a nearby window shattered into a thousand small fragments. A pair of fiery red eyes appeared above her normal ones. Darkness flowed out from under her cape, tentacles and whips that looked ready to strike. Raven gripped her head in pain.

_Azerath Metrion Zinthos._ She chanted inwardly. _Must not lose control. Must not-_

Then something impacted with her cheek, a fist. The force behind the punch sent Raven flying backwards into the wall behind her. Slade was on her in an instant, holding her up by her throat with a steel hand.

"Raven." Two voices said at once. One was far off, it sounded like the Titans were still searching. They would be too late. The other voice was right in front of her, hissing her name like a curse in her ancient books. Raven almost wished Robin would find her. Slade's grip was crushing her windpipe as if he was going to strangle her. She knew there would be no chance of saying those three familiar words, and already spots swam behind her eyes.

"You see Raven, demonic powers are so hard to control from what I hear. You can either learn to control them, or let them destroy your life around you."

Raven gasped soundlessly for air. She could not longer focus her powers even if she wanted to. Slade loosened his grip a little, not choking her anymore although he continued to pin her against the wall. Her hands gripped his forearm weakly, unable to do anything to combat his assault.

Slade's eye narrowed. "You are all alone Raven. The Titans may be looking for you, but they don't want to find you. They want to watch over you and when you finally lose control, they'll destroy you." He released his iron grip and she slumped to the ground, gasping.

"What I like about you, Raven, is that I don't have to teach you how to be evil. You already are." His gaze intensified. "No matter how hard you struggle or save little kittens from trees; deep down, you were meant to destroy the world. One way or another. And the best part is, there is nothing you can do to _stop it_."

Footsteps echoed down the alley and Raven glimpse Robin running full speed towards them. Slade turned to leave.

"Another time then, my dear." He promised. "Try to destroy another Titan for me please, it is _so_ much easier when I don't have to do it myself."

He vanished, and she blacked out.

* * *

A/N: This is only my second fanfiction posted up here on FF, so keep the flames in your hearth okay? I've had this sitting on my computer for the longest time and I just thought I should post it before it was accidentally deleted. I have no beta, and this is probably gonna stay as a one-shot. Hope you enjoyed a moment of Slade thriller.. Poor Raven.

Edit: When I posted this the first time, it looked like Swiss cheese. Words and sentences were missing, but I patched it up as best I could. Not *that* much was missing, but I think it's all there now!**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was pretty sure this story would never be anything but a one shot. That wasn't how it was meant to be, but I just could never think of how I wanted the story to progress. Thanks however to the support I've received for it (Mostly a recent review from ForbiddenLeo, reminding me that it's been two years posted) I think I might try to pick it up again. I am by no means a fast writer and I get distracted really easily, but I'll try my hardest for you guys. :) I hope you enjoy!**

Raven twitched and moaned in her sleep, attracting the attention of the three other occupants in the room. The three patrons- Cyborg, Robin and Starfire- had been gazing at the wall screen for almost an hour, searching for any abnormalities in their friend's readings. The steady sound of Raven's heartbeat pulsed through the room as electronic beeps, keeping the silence at bay.

"Find anything?" Robin asked, turning to Cyborg.

"Not yet." Cyborg scratched at the human side of his skull, "Man, to be honest, I don't even know what I'm looking for."

"Nanobots, chips, anything." Robin's face darkened, "This is Slade, it could be invisible or undetectable."

"But Robin," Starfire asked from over the short Titan's shoulder, "What if nothing is hidden?"

"This is Slade we're talking about Star; he doesn't attack people for no reason. He must have some motivation, some kind of plan."

"Something that involves Raven," Cyborg finished.

Cyborg and Robin turned back to scouring the screen for any abnormalities as Starfire drifted away from the super computer; opting to hover next to Raven's prone form.

Starfire examined Raven as she slept; feeling anger rise up as she noticed the bruises around Raven's neck.

She swept Raven's hair away from the wound. The skin was mottled with the purplish color of a bruise. It looked tender.

"Look at what that monster has done." She whispered.

Robin resisted the urge to glance over his shoulder. He had seen enough when he'd brought her in.

The grief in Starfire's eyes quickly turned into anger. She allowed a star bolt to collect in her hand, illuminating the room with an unnatural green glow.

"Slade has made a very big mistake in harming our friend." Her tone was unmistakably threatening.

Shadows flickered across Starfire's grave expression for a moment before she slowly closed her palm, crushing the star bolt with her alien strength. A few wisps of light escaped between Starfire's fingers before fizzling out of existence.

Starfire sat on the table next to Raven and placed her warm palm on the dark-haired Titan's arm.

Raven rested peacefully on the table in her typical garb. Her cape was crumpled and tucked underneath her; revealing pale skin and her leotard.

That was about all that was routine about Raven's appearance.

Raven's uniform was filthy and torn as if she'd only just left the alley. Her violet hair was disheveled and messy; not to mention she was still coated with a generous layer of dirt. She had dark bruises around her neck and various lacerations already scabbing on her back. Her toes were poking from the bottom of her flimsy shoes.

Raven really needed a new set of clothes, but the Titans hadn't had the nerves to change her into a medical smock. If Raven woke up there would be hell to pay.

Not only because Raven was a portal to the greatest demon in existence - no- it would be entirely her own wrath.

Raven rolled onto her side, throwing one of her arms across her face, instinctually shielding against the light of the room. The other arm curled around her belly, hugging herself.

Suddenly, she clenched her fingers, tensing her body against the cold metal. She curled up into a ball and straightened out again, flailing her limbs wildly. Starfire took a step back from the table, avoiding the wild punches.

Raven's movements picked up as she convulsed against the tabletop. She whined, moving her head from side-to-side. Her lips parted and a trail of mostly incoherent words slipped out; only two were recognizable.

"Slade... no..."

Cyborg turned from the computer and exchanged a glance with Starfire. It was easy to say that the darker Titan had never admitted to having nightmares, but Slade was a master of fear and manipulation.

They'd all had them before.

Cyborg heard the whine of Robin's leather gauntlets as he pressed his gloved digits into fists.

The lights in the room began flickered on and off, one shattering abruptly in the far corner of the room. Starfire squeaked in surprised.

There was no sign of the infamous energy that represented Raven's powers, but when the sleeping Titan began to levitate from the table it didn't take Batman's level of intelligence to deduce the cause of the room's sudden turbulence.

Starfire maneuvered herself above Raven and gently caught her by the shoulders, guiding her back onto the table.

As Starfire held Raven flat against the tabletop, Robin crossed the room silently; guiding Raven's limbs into the restraints that they usually reserved for the uncooperative. The leather belts crossed her legs and stomach with the slightest amount of slack, allowing her to float an inch or two.

Robin took care to tuck her arms under the straps parallel with her body so that she couldn't hurt herself. Once done, he remained next to Starfire as she hovered patiently.

Eventually the sleeping Raven calmed down, allowing gravity to set her gently against the table.

-xXx-

Raven woke to the chilling sensation of metal on her back. She shivered, but refrained from opening her eyes immediately. She felt like she'd just been tossed into a washing machine.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she tried to analyze her situation. Had Slade kidnapped her?

She couldn't think straight. Maybe it was all a dream.

Raven took a steady breath, counting to three before releasing the air.

_Calm __down,_ she soothed herself. Before fainting she remembered hearing Robin's voice. With her eyes closed she allowed her senses to roam the room. She could feel the presence of Robin and Starfire nearby, and hear the whirr of Cyborg's circuitry. Steadily she used those sounds to even out her heart rate. So she wasn't in Slade's lair.

As much as she appreciated their good intentions, she didn't want to be here either.

Through her eyelashes she could see a bright light directly overhead.

_I'm __in __the __tower,_ she thought to herself. _In __the __infirmary._

She realized there was a leather strap around her legs and waist, preventing her from moving.

Without opening her eyes she pulled at her bonds. She didn't want to face them just yet, so she pretending like she was still asleep, tossing restlessly. There was the sound of twisting leather but she couldn't tug her arms free.

"I think our friend Raven is awakening." Starfire whispered too loud.

Instantly Raven stilled.

"Cyborg, what's her status?" Robin asked as he pressed his fingers against her wrist, checking her pulse.

There was the clank of Cyborg's heavy metal feet walking across the room, then a steady current of clicking keys on the keyboard.

"Her body is pretty stable, and she's doing well so far but… She was with Slade when you found her."

"Yes," Robin growled, "She was."

Cyborg hesitated. "Slade is a master of deception. If he doesn't want us to find anything, we probably won't." He frowned at his computer. "My baby is the most high tech piece of detection equipment in Jump City, but it won't come close to finding whatever Slade might have hidden unless I know what to look for."

Robin ran his hand through his hair. "He could've taken her you know. I would have been helpless to stop him."

Starfire laid a hand on his shoulder. "Robin, the fault would not have been yours."

"Star, I should've been faster." Robin slammed one fist into the open palm of his other hand. "Next time, I will."

There was a small chirp from the computer as it finished its final scans. Cyborg turned back to the computer screen in thought. "Well, no sign of anything out of the ordinary."

Starfire spoke up. "Friends, do you think the reason Slade might have wanted could have anything to do with-"

"Not yet Star." Robin interjected. "We need to see if she's alright first."

Raven groaned and turned her head away from the voices.

"I think she is having another one of the nightmares." Starfire observed.

Raven opened her eyes slowly. "Yeah," she groused, "It's called waking up."

"Raven! You have awakened!" Starfire enthused somewhere to the left. "Do you remain unharmed?"

Raven turned her head towards Starfire's voice. "I have a headache." She said weakly, amazed at how her voice and throat burned when she spoke.

"Oh, my apologies," Starfire said, a little more quietly.

She heard light footsteps from the direction of the computer. "Raven, how are you feeling?" Robin placed a comforting hand on her arm.

"Like I've been through a blender." She rasped.

Starfire started to undo the bonds holding Raven to the table. In a matter of minutes they were gone and Raven sat up slowly, getting a feel for her injured body.

Robin was directly in front of her and she met his gaze.

"Do you know what Slade was after?"

"Besides cornering me and beating me senseless? No." Her voice was laden with sarcasm.

Cyborg stepped into the conversation. "Raven, you know he doesn't do anything unless he has a reason." He looked at her with something that was irritatingly similar to pity.

"You can't think of anything that he could want from you?"

"No." Raven said sharply.

There was a brief pause as her tone cut an awkward hole in the conversation. Starfire held back over Robin's shoulder. She floated behind him anxiously.

Robin slouched, spiked hair falling over his mask.

"Could this have anything to do with what happened to Beast Boy?"

Raven looked away, clearly avoiding the Titan's gaze.

"Raven, we need to know."

The Titans looked at her solemnly. "What did Slade want?"


End file.
